manafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Tephra
Global search and replace I could actually use some help as far as how to work this into our system. Basically, with the missing third game now seeing the light of day, we need to replace outward instances of the string "Seiken Densetsu 3" or any truncated form with "Trials of Mana". I don’t think we have any bots installed. But, if there are any quick ways of fixing this, I’m all ears. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 07:03, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Follow-up In answer to your question: yes we still need it. Otherwise it’s going to be a major pain in the derrière to try to get various categories, etc. replaced. we have a few diligent editors who are going about correcting this as they find them, But the edits are few and far between. I’m trying to leave a very tiny exception for any direct references to the original Japanese game, as in the main article for ToM. One guy even wants me to do a complete overhaul before the game even releases this next April in 3-D. As I’ve said, anything you can do to help push us in the right direction is most welcome. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 04:52, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Basically what we should do is replace "Seiken Densetsu 3” with "Trials of Mana” across categories and page titles. As for text we can do much the same. Wiki bots aren’t smart enough to pick up on specific contexts as yet. In those cases, it will be up to us to determine proper placement of the Japanese title. Right now, I see that as only in the main article and in an article on the SNES, where historical reference is implied. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 09:11, September 25, 2019 (UTC) These pages refer to "Seiken Densetsu 3" in an historical context and should not be altered until a solution can be worked out: *Trials of Mana *Collection of Mana *Super Nintendo Entertainment System *Mana (series) The abbreviation "SD3" should be replaced with "ToM" until further notice, exempting one redirector link. PROBLEM: The third game in the Mana series was known as "Seiken Densetsu 3" (Legend of the Holy Blade 3) even when it was unofficially translated by die-hard fans circa Year 2000. As such, many articles were constructed with this name in mind. 19 years later, Square Enix has released an official Western version of this same game as part of an anthology for Nintendo Switch. We further await the same game being remade in 3-D, to be released April 2020. Thus, we are also waiting for editors who have seen official translations of the original text, including character names, monster names, location names, weapons, armor, spells, and class names. We believe that a global search and replace of the indicated text is the best available option at this point. Unless a page makes specific reference to the untranslated 1995 video game, the official title for the third game is "Trials of Mana". It will be referred to as such in any new (read: currently missing) pages. Existing pages will be updated as appropriate. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 17:23, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Looks good, but add Mana (series) to exceptions. If I haven’t mentioned it already, thank you so much. This will go a long way toward planned rework of the entire wiki. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 19:51, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Now that you mention it, it looks great. Apparently, the new iPadOS does not have scrollbars by default. Time to get it on! Swordzmanp236 (talk) 21:38, September 25, 2019 (UTC) Correct. Mess with userspace and we might not hear the end of it. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 23:29, September 25, 2019 (UTC) “Vell, zat vas too easy, jä?” Now for the larger job. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 00:37, September 26, 2019 (UTC) Fandom U Thanks. I would have told you to take it and run with it; videos are always useful for some. However, some of these things miss their intended topic, and that's on the Mothership (i.e. up to the boss's boss's bosses at Fandom) if they care to fix that. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 08:42, June 29, 2019 (UTC) :RE: your query. I think I clicked on a how to get started video over at Diablo Wiki and it didn’t have much to do with getting started. I don’t mind the references being out of date, but the instructions seemed a bit off course For a beginner. I’m hardly a beginner, but that’s not the point. Instructional videos should stick to the topic at hand, that’s all. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 22:02, June 29, 2019 (UTC) Editing howto I’ve actually seen this on our sister wiki. Too bad their custom scripting messes with it and vice versa. If it should be so, let it be so. I have zero objection. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 09:12, September 28, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the update. If the walk-through feature becomes final, I don't mind it staying. Swordzmanp236 (talk) 00:18, October 30, 2019 (UTC)